vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian Salvatore
Lillian "Lily" Salvatore was a vampire and a major recurring character and antagonist in the sixth and seventh seasons of . She was the mother of Stefan and Damon Salvatore and the widow of the late Giuseppe Salvatore. She has been mentioned by both Damon and Giuseppe and also Stefan later on, but next to nothing is known about her. She supposedly died at some point in 1858. It has been suggested that she was a lot kinder than her husband, Giuseppe. In the books that are based on the history of the television series, she is a Frenchwoman. Lillian was born on February 27, 1820, presumably in the United States. She was turned in 1858 and she faked her death. When Lily was very sick with consumption, she was sent away by Giuseppe. An unknown nurse (who was assumed to have been a vampire) had fed her vampire blood while she was held in the TB ward. Lily did end up dying of consumption, triggering her transformation into a vampire. Realizing that she was a vampire and a creature of the night, Lily then faked her death and abandoned her family, feeling like she had posed a significant threat to her family as a vampire. When she fled to Europe, she succumbed to her bloodlust and became a Ripper vampire, a vampire that slaughters their victims for blood in the most gruesome ways. Lily, as a Ripper, tore through an entire city and left trails of dead corpses and drained them of their blood (much like her younger son Stefan did in 1917 as the Ripper of Monterrey). She moved on from city to city, killing many people and gaining a high body count, until eventually, she was encountered by the Gemini Coven in Manhattan, New York. As a punishment for her crimes as a Ripper for killing so many people, they trapped her in a prison world on October 31, 1903 and she has been stuck there for over a century. In early 2013, Lily was finally freed from her prison world by Damon, Elena, and Bonnie, and made her first modern day appearance in Let Her Go. After reuniting with her "family", she plans to resurrect her lover, Julian from the Phoenix Stone. She succeeds with this plan and she finds out that he had killed her unborn grandchild, and plans on killing him with the help of her sons and Valerie. Unfortunately, when Julian tries to see the one side she would choose, she tells him she can choose both and stakes herself, thinking they were still linked to each other. She begins to die and has final words with her adoptive family and her sons, but is put down by Damon, who is still hurt by what she had done, leaving her to shed a tear as she died. Lily was a member of the Salvatore Family. Early life |-|Thanksgiving, 1851= While Lily was still human, she had bought tickets to go to New York with her sons to get away from Giuseppe. While Damon got the blame for it, Giuseppe confronts her and tells her that he'll make sure that she'll never see their sons again. |-|1858= Lily had consumption and had become very sick, to which Giuseppe sent her away. While at a hospital, an unknown nurse gave her vampire blood and Lily eventually died of consumption, and completed her transition. She had then came back to Mystic Falls to see her sons and when she was with Stefan, she had felt her bloodlust come and afraid she would hurt her sons, she left. She then went to Europe and met each of the Heretics at different times and turned them. She had then considered them family and they had stuck with each other over the years. |-|1863= Lily, wanting to check in on her sons, sent some of her "family" across the ocean to check on them. She sent Julian and Valerie to see Stefan in Mystic Falls and Oscar to see Damon while he was serving the Confederacy. |-|1903= In 1903, Lillian helped a man named Enzo who was dying from consumption and who refused to let him on the boat because of his condition. She helped the man up and offered him a ride with her on the boat. Lily and her companions at some point boarded the boat. After Enzo wakes up, Lily explains to him why she is immune to consumption and that she has already had the disease and died from it. Later, in her cabin, she compels a doctor to give her his honest opinion of Enzo's condition. After that Lily considers whether or not to turn Enzo into a vampire, she is seen cutting her hand with a scalpel and catching her blood in a glass and giving it to Enzo to drink, also revealing that Enzo must of been about to die since vampire blood normally leaves the system in about a day. Lily and her companions, killed everyone on board and drained them. At some point she spares a man and compels him to enter Enzo's cabin and offer himself to him as a blood bag. At this point, Lily was no where to be seen so this implies that the Gemini Coven had ambushed them on the docks and imprisoned them in a prison world, where she remained there for over a century. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Blood Brothers, Mrs. Salvatore was mentioned in passing by her husband, Giuseppe, during a flashback. Stefan visited his father after he woke up in transition, and planned on dying instead of becoming a vampire. His father was horrified, and told Stefan that he was thankful that Stefan and Damon's mother didn't live long enough to see her sons become demons. |-|Season Five= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon took Stefan to the Salvatore crypt for Remembrance Day to try to jog Stefan's memory, and revealed that their mother had died of tuberculosis, which was then referred to as consumption. |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= Personality |-|Human= Lily was a beautiful and strong woman and described as "articulate and caustic", she had a reputation for protecting the ones she loves at any cost. Before she was turned and when she was a regular human, she was assumed to have been a kind and gentle human. |-|Vampire= However, after she turned into a vampire, her personality changed for the worst. She was short tempered as she was terrifying when angered. As a Ripper, Lily was unpredictable, aggressive, violent and ruthless, traits that she unfortunately passed down to her youngest son Stefan. However, unlike Stefan, she has killed over 3000 people in Europe and unlike Damon, she is unwilling to kill a pregnant woman. This shows that Lily had some morals and moral lines that she was not willing to cross. Her personality seemed to be more in line with Stefan than with Damon. She managed to keep her ripper side under control, upon meeting the Heretics and turning them into vampire-witch hybrids. Lily is also suicidal, as after she returned to the real world without the her "family", her ripper side started to take control of her. Lily was consumed with guilt because of what she had done and how much she had killed. She was unwilling to become that monster again so she tried to kill herself. Powers and Abilities Lily possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Lily had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Giuseppe Salvatore At some point before the 1840's, she met and married a man named Giuseppe and had two sons with him, Damon and Stefan. However, Lily actually despised her husband. The reason why Lily grew to despise Giuseppe is because he was abusive to her and her son Damon. Upon learning that Giuseppe was killed by her son Stefan, she found it very amusing and actually told Damon that it was good for Stefan to do what he did to his father. Damon Salvatore Damon is Lillian's first child and her oldest son with Giuseppe. Not much is known about Lily's relationship, background and history with the elder Salvatore but by the looks of their interactions in the episode of A Bird in a Gilded Cage where Damon is reunited with his mother for the first time in over a century, it seems as though Damon may have many deep rooted issues with Lillian. Much of the issues that Damon may have with Lillian could possibly have stemmed all the way back to his childhood. Lily and Damon's relationship might possibly be slightly strained as their interactions with each other so far have proven to be withdrawn, distant and somewhat cold in nature. Although, Damon could possibly be displaying cold behavior towards his mother because of the fact that she had abandoned her family and didn't say a word to them about her becoming a vampire. There are even moments where Damon comes off as downright hostile towards his mother and he obviously bears some degree of hostility and a bit of a grudge against her for abandoning her family. It is also very evident that in terms of looks and physical appearance, Damon takes after his mother, as there is a very strong physical resemblance between the two. Damon also seems to have gotten his mother's wit and sense of sarcasm. Interestingly enough, Damon also had a rather strained and difficult relationship with his father Giuseppe and the two didn't get along at all, the complete opposite of Stefan, who did have a rather close relationship with Giuseppe. Going by even more recent interaction between the two, it is clear that Damon has abandonment issues with his mother and that their relationship is very distant in nature. According to Lillian herself, it is clear that Damon was emotionally and physically abused by both of his parents. Giuseppe had physically abused Damon but Lillian had emotionally abused Damon. According to Lillian, she has stated that Damon always had a bad temper and threw many temper tantrums as a child. It's clear that Lillian had troubles with Damon since childhood and saw him as a "problem child" (this is clearly the opposite in the case of Stefan, as it seems that Lillian had a close bond and relationship with Stefan and Stefan did not seem to cause trouble for Lillian as well as Giuseppe). As of the current season, Damon and Lillian's relationship is downright hostile and volatile and it seems to be getting progressively worse as time goes on. Lillian and Damon are currently at war with each other. Later episodes reveal Damon feeling a deep and strong resentment and anger against his mother for abandoning her family by faking her death and choosing a new family over her own sons. Not to mention, Lily leaving both Stefan and Damon in the hands of an abusive father in Giuseppe. Damon seems to be rather unforgiving towards Lillian, the opposite of Stefan, who believes that Lillian is not beyond redemption and that the mother that he once knew and loved as a young child is still in there somewhere. Stefan Salvatore Stefan is Lillian's second child and her youngest son with Giuseppe. Not much is known about Lillian's relationship, background and history with the younger Salvatore, as they have not interacted together in the current times yet. However, according to Damon himself, Stefan was a "mama's boy", implying that Lillian and Stefan did share a very close bond and relationship during Stefan's childhood and also indicating that Stefan was possibly Lillian's favorite. Damon had even said that Stefan basically worshiped her and everything about her. Stefan has even referred to his mother as an "angel" simply because the last memory that he had of her was what Stefan assumed to be Lillian in angel form telling him that everything was going to be okay, despite the fact that she had "died" and was no longer with him and Damon. Personality and temperament wise, Stefan seems to have taken after Lillian. Lillian and Stefan seem to be quite a bit alike in terms of their personality, as both Lillian and Stefan were kind, gentle humans who had become more immoral and out of control when they were both turned into vampires. In other words, Stefan is the epitome of his mother's son. Lillian and Stefan both share the trait of being a Ripper vampire, a vampire that cannot control their hunger and their blood lust and kills their victims in the most gruesome and brutal ways. In other words, Stefan inherited "the Ripper gene" from Lillian herself. Because of their past sins and crimes as Ripper's, both Lillian and Stefan harbor a lot of torment and guilt. Although the two have not interacted yet, Damon and Elena assume that Lillian coming back from the "dead" will help Stefan to regain his humanity and will prove to be an emotional trigger for him, mostly because Stefan was very fond of Lillian. It turns out that Lillian is Stefan's emotional trigger, as seeing her and bringing him down memory lane brought Stefan's humanity back. Unlike Damon, Stefan was very happy and relieved to see his mother again after over a century, indicating that Stefan most likely had a closer relationship with Lillian than Damon did. Going by Lillian's interactions with Stefan in recent episodes, it is very apparent that Stefan is Lillian's favorite son (even Damon admits it himself). She is much nicer and kinder to Stefan than Damon and she does not have the same coldness and distance towards Stefan that she does with Damon. Lillian, unlike with Damon in comparison, seems to have had a much easier time in raising Stefan, who was most likely a very obedient, behaved child in comparison with Damon, whom Lillian has referred to as unruly, obnoxious and threw temper tantrums. Flashbacks of a young fifteen or sixteen year old Stefan show that he strongly loved Lillian and that he felt guilty about her "death" because he did not get back in time to give Lillian a remedy for her tuberculosis, a remedy that Giuseppe had sent Stefan to get for Lillian. Stefan harbored guilt over Lillian's death, feeling like he was responsible because he did not get back in time for his mother before she was sent to a TB ward, where she had "died". It's also shown that Stefan is Lillian's weak spot, as she was seen to show a glimpse of humanity, warmth and kindness after she had read Stefan's journal and read about the things that Stefan had wrote about her over the years. Unlike Damon, who has shown to have a very strong and deep anger and resentment towards Lillian, Stefan strongly believes that Lillian can find redemption and that the mother that he once knew and loved as a child is still there deep down. Julian Lillian and Julian were together shortly after Lily was turned into a vampire. Julian treated her like gold, but he was truly a monster underneath. Lily found out in modern times, after resurrecting Julian from the Phoenix Stone, that he beat Valerie until she miscarried the unborn child. Lily also was heartbroken over this because that unborn child would have been her grandchild. Lily eventually sides with her biological sons to kill Julian. Unbeknownst to her, Lily attempts to kill herself and Julian because they were originally magically linked. However, Julian cradled her in his arms telling her that her death was foolish being they were no longer linked. Julian still mourns her death and has a revenge plot against the Salvatore brothers, with Mary Louise by his side. Lorenzo Lillian is the vampire who turned Lorenzo in 1903. While he was denied passage on a ship because of his sickness, Lily helped him get aboard the ship so he could see a doctor. As he calls her an angel, Lily nurtures him, doing her best to make him feel comfortable. Lily gives him her blood right before he dies so he could become a vampire and accompany her and become part of her family. But before Enzo wakes up, the Gemini Coven catches up with Lily and her traveling companions, locking them in a 1903 Prison World. Enzo is left alone, believing that Lily abandoned him. In I Never Could Love Like That, Enzo comes face to face with Lily at the Salvatore's boarding house. He is stunned, barely able to give an answer as she asks him if they met before. He then tells Sarah that Lily is the most dreadful woman he's ever met. In Because, Enzo goes to Mystic Grill to see Lily, wanting answers. Lily finally recognizes him, showing him affection but cupping his face to which he pulls away quickly, uncomfortable and angry. She explains to him that she has been imprisoned for the last 100 years. She then understands by Enzo's surprised face that he truly thought that she left him alone as a monster back in 1903. She quickly apologizes and they continue chit-chatting. Later that night, she calls Enzo, scared of the fact she killed an innocent man. Enzo comforts her, as they hug. In I Never Could Love Like That, Enzo goes to Stefan for help, as he gets worried of Lily's strange behavior since her loss of the Ascendant. After Lily’s captured and locked up in the Salvatore’s boarding house, Enzo is there when she wakes up, claiming that he wanted to make sure that she was in good hands. But as Stefan urges him to leave, he worries about her state, saying that she is fragile and should be around someone she trusts, in other words, him. He finally leaves, when Stefan insists, and tells her that he’ll come visit. However, Enzo could not contain his romantic feelings for her any longer. He even challenged Julian to a duel for Lily's affections. He even tried winning her over, but she rejected his advances shortly before she killed herself. Other Relationships *The Heretics (Former Adoptive Family/Former Allies) *Kai and Lily (Former Allies) *Bonnie and Lily (Enemies) *Elena and Lily (Enemies) Appearances Season One *''Blood Brothers'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Mentioned) Season Six *''Prayer For the Dying'' (Mentioned) *''Stay'' (Mentioned) *''Let Her Go'' (First modern day appearance) *''The Downward Spiral'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Death) *''Cold as Ice'' (Corpse) *''Hell Is Other People'' (Flashback/Hallucination) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (Mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Lillian' is a female given name and in Latin means "lilium".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lillian_(name) *'Salvatore' is Italian and means "savior".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/salvatore Trivia Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased